


It's okay to be busy, but you need to rest too (I am here for you)

by eneriwrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Producer Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneriwrites/pseuds/eneriwrites
Summary: Jisung, who's under a scholarship, is frustrated, overwhelmed and overworked, and therefore neglects his health.Minho finds out and looks for him.(or a fic inspired by a text from a friend, Bolbbalgan4‘s Workaholic and Jisung's Close)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 20





	It's okay to be busy, but you need to rest too (I am here for you)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Everyday working, I'll die at this rate  
> But I love this, right?  
> This is right for me?  
> I just hoped to be up all night  
> My days are filled with headaches  
> I'm overworked right now' 
> 
> 'It's the same thing every day  
> I'm sick of it  
> I'm just getting through the day  
> Don't worry, just face what you are doing yeah  
> There's no time' 
> 
> \- Workaholic (Bobbalgan4)

Jisung cannot recall when the last time was that he has slept just that amount of sleep that society has expected of a role model-like, responsible university student. It is not that he is a lazy, unmotivated student. On the contrary, not only has he managed to score a place within one of JYP's most prestigious courses, which is music production with a minor in vocal performance, he has also secured a scholarship so that the costs he has to worry about for now were generally his accommodation and transportation fees, as well as daily allowances.

While this may seem like the best ending that could ever happened from a fresh high school graduate, it is clearly far from the end. He is currently three weeks into his second semester, but everything around him feels like death. Worse still, everything inside of him feels like death. It will not be an understatement to say that even death itself is even rotting from within as well.

The assignments were just way too heavy for a first-year student. producing and presenting full tracks weekly to ensure that 'students are ready for the harsh and brutal working society that is waiting for them outside of their small, tiny, comfortable yet fragile bubbles', he can only agree with this rationalisation to a certain extent. However, neither is he quite ready to jeopardise his more-than-outstanding performance he has maintained thus far nor irrational enough to throw away his chance of keeping his scholarship by arguing back at his departmental head.

He already knows that today is just going to be another day of him burying himself in the mini studio that can barely fit two individuals in it. In fact, this is not his favourite place to work on his assignments, aside from his room. Rather, it is an underground studio that is owned by his seniors, Changbin and Chan, which is just a ten-minute walk away from the campus. He goes there quite often as they usually work together to prepare for performances every two weeks. Within the underground music society, they have managed to build up a rather impressive reputation under the name '3racha'. They are known for their fire-spitting rap verses and thanks to that, they have a gain quite a following on Soundcloud as well. sometimes, they have their performances photographed, recorded and posted mainly on Instagram and Twitter. As such, their accounts came to be somewhat popular within the campus community.

But today is just going to be one of those 'not-so good' day. He did not want to think that it is already a 'bad' day because the day has not ended yet, and so he is barely hanging onto that flimsy thread of hope that today can still be better. He is not prepared to give up just yet. after all, it is always said, 'mind over matter, anything is possible'. More importantly, he did not want dropped by their shared studio because he knows that he is going to be grumpy and mopey while working, and this is the side of him that he does not want to show to them yet.

He knows that they are nice. Scratch that. Not only are they nice, but they are also caring, so much that he feels like it is home whenever he is in their presences. However, it is also exactly for this reason that he does not want to be a worry, or worse, a burden for them at all. Since both of them are in their second and third year respectively, he is very much aware that they are struggling much at their own ends as well. With this thought in his mind, he walked determinedly away from his usual pathway, and made his way steadily towards the mini studio just a street across his faculty building.

'Nope, it's just not working out at all. 'Today' is just being a complete, certified asshole to me.'

Jisung muttered under his breath hopelessly, staring at his cluttered workspace. papers filled with lyrics that has been scribbled in desperation and cancelled out in frustration, are spread across the small wooden desk. Fingers fiddling with the black pen, ink smudges on the side of his right palm, along his pinky, demo track still playing quietly in the background, as an attempt to cover up the emptiness and hollowness that is not just filling up the workspace, but also his heart.

It has already been six hours, six whole freaking hours, and yet he still could not even get through the first verse and hook for his track.

He is utterly screwed.

The theme for this particular assignment is 'First'. It is such a vague and ambiguous term. The beauty of it is that: it could be referring to anything. The problem? it could really be referring to anything, literally. He has always been proud of his incredible sense of creativity. Everyone he knows, at least, loves his impromptu 3-word acrostic poems, and his creativeness and imagination are not excluded in his songwriting process as well. He has written songs about his struggles to pursue his dream as a producer, his undying love for iced americano, his experience about almost being bitten by a crocodile when he was still staying in Malaysia then, coming out as a homosexual, in the most indirect, imaginative and yet emotional ways possible.

However, as well-received as his songs are by both his lecturers and peers, he cannot help but to push himself harder and further than where his limit is at. Because if anything, he knows best that behind that sense of creativity, is fueled solely by his pure determination and efforts to produce the 'perfect' tracks, lyric and vocals- his masterpieces. People often made remarks to him, saying that he is the prime example of a workaholic, waking up thinking about his beats, and sleeps while thinking about his lyrics.

Funny enough, comments as such do makes him to feel somewhat happy and satisfied. Because this means that people are acknowledging his hard work and efforts over his talent. People are not underestimating the amount of blood, sweat and tears he thrusts into his works. At the same time, he got rather sensitive when he has received a message from a high school friend of his, saying that he 'looks like you are so free haha' just because he has posted a picture of himself in an aesthetically pleasing cafe, enjoying his favourite combination in the world- iced americano and a piece of classic new york cheesecake. However, what his friend does not know is that, for the past 3 days, he has been sleeping at five am, only have slept for less than two hours, before he has start preparing for the day.

He clearly knows and have justified with his overworked self that he deserves this little break more than ever. So, what confuses him the most is that: Why is he feeling so damn guilty for just resting a while? Did he really not deserve that rest at all? Maybe he should have just continued working on the other unfinished sidetracks before taking a break after all?

'Maybe I should have just worked harder, just a bit more. Maybe I should take up more shifts at the cafe with Felix. But I can barely even fit in a 3-hour sleep daily.' He leans deeper into the cushioned chair and curls himself up. Hair hidden under his hood, hands reaching into his pocket to get his long-forgotten phone out.

As he turns on his screen, he notices that he has quite a few of unread messages.

**3racha in the house yo**

**channie-dad (10.24)**  
@j.one you didn't come by today, are you okay?

 **binsual-hyung (10.27)**  
your schedule is too full? let us know if you need any help bro.  
and remember to eat  
don't skip your meals because you can't afford to faint in your bathroom again  
yes, felix told me about it  
and no, you can't attack him when you see him tmr

 **channie-dad (11.01)**  
what??  
sungie...  
we are going to have a talk about that when we meet  
meanwhile just let me know if you are doing okay, ya?  
haven't heard from you for the entire day  
us hyungs miss you  
even jeongin misses you by the way

 **binsual-hyung (12.37)**  
@channie-dad i don't think he has even read the messages  
@j.one just text us back when you have read them  
drop by the studio if you want to  
we will be there for quite a while

'yikes, i've completely forgotten to inform them.' He replies immediately.

**j.one (01.55)**  
hyungs!!  
im so sorry  
forgot to inform you guys that im working on my assignment at the campus studio for today  
T.T  
haven't checked my phone for quite a while, sorry!!!  
didn't want to make u guys worry about me  
im okay, just a bit stuck  
**@binsual-hyung** (also felix is definitely getting it from me tmr...)  
(i thought we were bros for life, ouch)  
i miss you guys too T.T  
**@channie-dad** also tell that cute little fennec fox i miss him too

Making a quick note to drop by the studio the next day, so that he can pass Changbin and Chan some free apple-cinnamon muffins as a form of apology, he exits the chat and checks the other inboxes. It was then that he noticed messages from a person whose name never fails to quicken his heartbeat.

**minho-hyung <3 **

**(12.38)**  
jisung-ah  
not coming by the studio today?  
my dance practice just ended, but didn't see you there  
your dads have been chanting your name ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **(01.06)**  
still working?  
have you had your dinner at least?

 **(01.25)**  
let me know if you are doing alright, yeah?

 **(01.40)**  
sorry for the spam  
but i'm a bit worried  
if you are still working, you might want to take a break soon

 **(1.56)**  
heard from chan that you are still at the mini studio?

 **(1.57)**  
stay there  
i'm coming over

'Wa- wait, Minho-hyung is coming over right now? it's already been at least 15 minutes since the text was last sent, which means that he should be arriving anytime from now.' He knows that it is too late to tell Minho that he does not need to come by. He panics slightly, trying to smoothen his hair and make himself look decently presentable despite of the long and exhausting day.

Lee Minho.

A name that has never failed to make the butterflies in his stomach flutter nonstop, face blushing like camellias bursting into bloom in a mix of red and pink when spring arrives, Hands trembling from nervousness and excitement at the same time, legs weakening just from a look from his eyes that seems to hold the entire galaxy, the weight of his universe captured within.

A person, a special someone, the one who encompasses the definition of tenderness and endearment.

The one whom he has experienced many of his firsts with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic on Ao3! Hope that you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have while drafting it out. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out in a week's time. (Remember to subscribe to receive notifications :D)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
